Glacier Games: Road to Victory
Glacier Games: Road to Victory is an Android, iOS, Switch, 3DS, Xbox One, PS4 and Samsung game based on the characters from previous Glacier Games. Characters Those characters represents as an athlete of each sport. THE PLAYER The player is the only playable character of the game. The player can change their appearance, such as skin color, hair, and clothes (the clothing options can vary from shirts, pants, skirts (for females only), jackets (optional), leggings (for females only, optional only if skirt worn) and shoes). The player can choose which team he or she takes allegiance to (except for Darkice and Team Yokawan). The player can switch teams only if he is not currently competing in a competition in Story Mode. The player can also choose their outfits during their performance each time they perform if and only if the player has figure skating as their (or one of their) sport(s). NPCS TEAM GLACIER *'Glacier Cyber (Snowboarding)' *Max-Winters (Bobsled) *Glacier-Glacia (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Princess Icy (Figure Skating) *Garret-Frost (Cross-Country Skiing) *Carey-Wayne (Ice Hockey) *Sean-Arctikson (Biathlon) *Shannon-Sleetz (Speed Skating) *Sarah-Skye (Ski Jumping) *Chill (Curling) *Glacier-Glynn (Snowboarding) *Wilda-Winters (Bobsled) *Glacier-Gladen (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Prince Icicle (Figure Skating) *Vanilla Glacier (Figure Skating) *Patrick-Toews (Ice Hockey) *Walt-Discny (Curling) *Jane Hammer (Curling) TEAM SNOWFLAKE *'Rowan-Snow (Snowboarding)' *Powder-Snow (Bobsled) *Snowflake-Sally (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Princess Glitzy (Figure Skating) *Slush (Ice Hockey) *Derrick-Boulton (Ice Hockey) TEAM SNOWSWISS *'Ice-Swiss (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross Country Skiing and Biathlon)' *Roman-Swiss (Snowboarding) *Stefani-Vincent (Figure Skating) *Maike Steinemann (Figure Skating) *Ginevra Siegenthaler (Snowboarding) *Susi Gantenbein (Figure Skating) *Lynn-Schlumpf (Snowboarding) TEAM FLURRYWIND *'Clara-Flurrywind (Figure Skating)' *Nate-Flurrywind (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon) *Shelly-Flurrywind (Snowboarding) *Max-Flurrywind (Snowboarding) *Clara-Flurrywind (Figure Skating) *Gabriel-Trudeau (Figure Skating) *Liliane-Rémy (Figure Skating) *Marie-Hélène Gicquel (Figure Skating) *Amélie-Loupe (Speed Skating) *Lorraine-Périer (Figure Skating) *Marie-Hélène-Alméras (Figure Skating) *Fleur-Robiquet (Figure Skating) *Clara-Bourque (Figure Skating) *Amandine-Montgomery (Figure Skating) TEAM BLUEFROST *'Spencer-Bluefrost (Snowboarding)' *Natalya-Bluefrost (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Oleg-Bluefrost (Bobsled) *Izabella-Bluefrost (Figure Skating) *Andrew-Bluefrost (Cross-Country Skiing) *James-Bluefrost (Ice Hockey) *Vladimir-Ovechkin (Ice Hockey) TEAM ALPINE *'Maple-Red (Snowboarding)' *Dylan-Maple (Bobsled) *Olivia-Maple (Freestyle Skiing and Cross-Country Skiing) *Jacqueline-Maple (Figure Skating) *Brandon-Alpine (Alpine Skiing) *Tom-Maple (Ice Hockey) *Jonathan-Kane (Ice Hockey) *Maple-Alpine (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Ski Jumping and Biathlon) *Caroline Alsing (Figure Skating, Speed Skating, Ice Hockey) TEAM LUMEVALI *'Haalvi-Lumevali (Figure Skating)' *Haalvi-Vosu] (Figure Skating) *Kermo Kalda (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Ski Jumping and Biathlon) *Silver Malk (Figure Skating) *Ville Koiv (Snowboarding) *Raivo Ruutli (Ice Hockey) *Karl-Rebane (Ice Hockey) *Otto-Must (Ice Hockey) *Vahur Keskkula (Ice Hockey) *Gunnar Valbe (Ice Hockey) *Mihkel-Sepp (Ice Hockey) *Ille Jakobson (Alpine Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing) *Siiri Kross (Figure Skating) *Margareeta Meri (Figure Skating) *Lilli-Lohmus (Figure Skating) *Helle-Rebane (Snowboarding) TEAM SNOWINY *'Micheal-Snowiny (Snowboarding)' *Angelica-Skrzypczak (Figure Skating) *Daniel Kubera (Snowboarding) *Roman-Kiel (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon) *Oktawiusz-Abramczyk (Ice Hockey) *Natalia-Sagsewska (Snowboarding) TEAM SNOWBLITZ *'Takeshi-Snowblitz (Snowboarding)' *Katsumi-Snowblitz (Bobsled) *Junko-Snowblitz (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Miyuki-Snowblitz (Figure Skating) *Shizuka-Tsurayaki (Figure Skating) TEAM ICEWIND *'Justin-Icewind (Snowboarding)' *Nikki-Icewind (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Kim-Yeion (Figure Skating) *Yang-HyunJin (Snowboarding) *Kim-JinSang (Figure Skating) *Park-MinHyung (Figure Skating) *Jeon-MinJi (Figure Skating) *Hwang-ChangWoo (Bobsled) *Cho-ByungChul (Bobsled) *Kim-JaeYun (Bobsled) *Lee-Rina (Curling) *Song-Subin (Snowboarding) *Kim-Taeyoung (Alpine Skiing) *Kim-Eunsoo (Snowboarding) TEAM SNOWFALL *'Li-Snowfall (Snowboarding)' *Lu-Snowfall (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Lien-Snowfall (Bobsled) *Liang-Snowfall (Figure Skating) *Zheng Mao (Curling) TEAM KHIONE *'Dionysius Patras (Snowboarding)' *Stefanos-Andri (Snowboarding) *Haemon Resta (Curling) *Lycomedes-Matis (Bobsled) *Krikor-Zikas (Speed Skating) *Damaskinos Petrakis (Bobsled) TEAM ICEEAGLE *'Premtor-Sapunxiu (Alpine Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Biathlon)' *Panent-Marishta (Bobsled) *Dhurëtar-Shala (Bobsled) *Flakrim-Bizi (Snowboarding) TEAM SNOWSWEDE *'Emmy-Simonsson (Figure Skating)' *Emmy-Palme (Figure Skating) *Liv-Quist (Figure Skating) *Roland-Holgersson (Figure Skating) *Angelina-Östlund (Figure Skating) *Charlotte-Cederström (Figure Skating) *Eva-Stina Drakenberg (Snowboarding) *Edward Skoglund (Ice Hockey) *Maximilian-Adelsköld (Ice Hockey) TEAM SNESTORM *'Hans-Overgaard' (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon) *Elisabeth-Westergaard (Figure Skating) *Sonny Lange (Snowboarding) *Sebastian Philipsen (Snowboarding and Biathlon) *Jeanette Albrechtsen (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, and Biathlon) TEAM SNOWSMITH *'Cody-Snowsmith (Ski Jumping)' *Angelica-Snowsmith (Figure Skating) *Mildred Snowsmith (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing and Biathlon) *Lance-Snowsmith (Snowboarding) *Jim-Snowsmith (Bobsled) TEAM DARKWICE *'Brad Darkice (Snowboarding)' *Courtney Darkice (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing, Cross-Country Skiing, Ski Jumping and Biathlon) *Malcolm Darkice (Bobsled) *Sasha Darkice (Figure Skating) TEAM YOKAWAN *'Yokawan Male Snowboarder Captain' *Yokawan Female Alpine Skier *Yokawan Male Bobsledder *Yokawan Female Figure Skater *Yokawan Male Figure Skater *Yokawan Cross County Skier *Yokawan Speed Skater *Yokawan Female Ice Hockey Player and her clones AVALANCHE FORCE *'Matt-Avalanche (Snowboarding)' *Mack Courtenly (Alpine Skiing, Freestyle Skiing) *Gabriel-Duchene (Ice Hockey) Sports *Snowboarding *Alpine Skiing *Freestyle Skiing *Figure Skating (Singles, Pair) *Bobsled *Ice Hockey *Biathlon *Speed Skating *Ski Jumping *Curling *Luge *Skeleton Trivia *Most of the fictional team (except Darkice, Team Yokawa and the Avalanche force) are represents as supporting team for each country: ** Glacier - USA ** Snowflake - United Kingdom ** Flurrywind - France ** Snowsmith - Germany ** Alpine - Canada ** Cornice - Mexico ** Snowfall - China ** Snowblitz - Japan ** Icewind - South Korea ** Bluefrost - Russia ** Lumevali - Estonia ** Iceeagle - Albania ** Snowiny - Poland ** Snowswiss - Switzerland ** Khione - Greece ** Snowswede - Sweden ** Snestorm - Denmark *This is the first Glacier Games video game not to feature Team Blacksnow to cooperate with the current arc of the series. *Team Bluefrost is supposed to be a cut content in this game due to Russian doping controversy. However, it seems that Team Bluefrost are honorable and doesn't use steroids or any type of drug to compete. However, in the game, it said that Team Bluefrost cut their former captain Belikov-Bluefrost because he got caught doping by the Glacier Games commitee, which is a reference to the controversy. Category:Video Games